


Have a good day at work

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [6]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Child Abandonment (implied), Child Neglect (Implied), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Houjou Emu Needs A Hug, Idiots in Love, Life Partners, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Soul Bond, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: For the first time in his life, Emu doesn't want to go to work. Wants to stay and not leave the person who is becoming more and more his home as each day passes by.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Have a good day at work

**Author's Note:**

> TIMELINE: Post-canon: Parad is under house arrest after finishing his probation within CR; pre-relationship
> 
> __________________
> 
> CULTURAL NOTES: The phrase "Ittekimasu", is typically used when they are about to leave somewhere, mainly from home. The closest literal translation would be "I'll go and I'll come back" but a more natural translation would be "see you later".
> 
> The remaining people at home then replies the person leaving with an "Itterasshai". Literally meaning "please go and come back", the phrase is also close to a "see you later", "have a good day", or "take care" but none of those expressions truly express the spirit behind the word.
> 
> "Ittekimasu" expresses that "I will be going now but do not worry, I will safely return" while "Itterasshai" indicates that "You will be leaving soon but please do come back safely".
> 
> Basically, "Ittekimasu" is not a simple goodbye and should not be employed as such. It implies that you will return to the place you are leaving. Hence, the "Itterasshai" as a reply, implies that the other party would be waiting for your return.
> 
> * So if anyone knows or has even read Mighty Novel X, that means you know about Emu's past. Taking that into consideration, I believe these expressions would really mean a lot to Emu.

* * *

**"Have a good day at work."**

* * *

"All of the emergency contacts are on the list by the fridge."

Tying his shoes by the genkan of his apartment, Emu tries to remember all the things he needs to confirm before he goes.

Leaning against a wall beside him, Parad nods with a faint smirk playing on his lips. "Got it."

"Snacks are fully stocked in the cupboard above the toaster."

"Uh-huh."

Shoes tied, he stands to shoulder his overnight bag. "I've bought groceries too, yesterday. Anything you might need is in the fridge."

"Okay."

"And I've put signs on the breaker in case there's a blackout and—"

"Emu." With laughter bright in his eyes, Parad places a finger on Emu's lips and leans close. "I'll be fine."

Huffing, he leans back and shrugs. "I know, I know. It's just...I'm going to be on call for the next 28 hours. I don't like leaving you alone for that long."

"I'm not gonna burn the apartment down, Emu," Parad jokes with a raised brow, crossing his bare arms.

Ever since Parad moved in with him, the bugster has grown to be more comfortable in dressing casually around Emu; like only wearing his blue shirt and purple pants whenever it's just them at their apartment for example. It makes Parad look soft and comforting and sleep warm.

It makes him look like home.

"Not the point," he jokes back, poking Parad on the nose which caused his friend to go cross-eyed before the bugster tries to bite his finger. Emu pulls back with a laugh before it petters out into a faint smile. "Still wish you could come with me though."

"Me too," Parad agrees, eyes softening. "But you know I'm still on house arrest."

"That's what I don't get!" Emu exclaims, throwing his arms up in frustration. "You've already finished your probation. Why is there even a need for a house arrest?"

Parad turns his head away with a wince, curling into himself as his features twist in guilt. "Well, considering the harm I caused, it's not a surprise that I'm still under watch."

More than anything, Emu hates seeing Parad trying to shrink into himself; like he thinks he's taking too much space. Or that he doesn't deserve any at all.

Reaching out, Emu cradles the side of Parad's face to guide him back so that their eyes meet. Emu then runs his thumb across a cheekbone with a reassuring smile. "You're not the same person you used to be. Neither of us are."

No matter what anyone says, Emu stands firm that he's as much to blame for the mess they were in. If he had handled things better; tried to understand why Parad had been fixated with him and reach out to him like he'd done for Kuroto— maybe they could've avoided so much hurt.

Maybe they could've been allies sooner.

If nothing else, Emu knows that it could've prevented him from having to strike Parad down as Muteki like he did.

(Despite the favourable outcome, Emu hates himself for what he did. Hates it even more that he caused Parad such terror. Hates it that Parad could forgive him for such a trauma so easily).

"You're not a danger to anyone anymore," Emu states firmly.

The corner of Parad's mouth quirks up into a faint smirk as tension bleeds out of his shoulders before he nuzzles into Emu's hand. "Except Genm."

"Except Kuroto-san," Emu agrees, mirroring the expression. "You really love annoying him, don't you?"

"It's fun!" Parad exclaims with a cheeky grin before sobering. "More importantly, you got everything you need?"

Emu pulls away to pat his overnight bag. "Yup."

"Console?"

"...that's the first thing you're asking?"

Parad shrugs. "Duh. You'd get bored if you don't have it with you to pass the long hours."

"True," he mutters then, pats the pocket of his jacket before he nods when he feels the familiar bulk. "Check."

"Change of clothes?"

Just in case, Emu unzips the bag. "Check."

"Snacks?"

"Check."

"Bento?"

"Check."

"Phone? Keys? Wallet?"

Emu pats himself down. "Check. Check and...check."

"Lanyard?"

"Che— wait." His eyes widen when he touches his bare neck. "Where's my lany—"

Parad extends a hand out and Emu sees the lanyard hanging on the bugster's wrist. Glancing up, he finds Parad giving him an impish smirk.

"It was by the coffee machine."

Emu feels his cheeks heating up in embarrassment at that. "...oh."

When Parad steps close, Emu ducks his head and feels Parad carefully looping the lanyard around Emu's neck. Raising his head up, Emu smiles at Parad in thanks.

Returning his smile, Parad brushes Emu's bangs away from his eyes. "Have a good day at work, Emu."

"Thanks, Parad." Walking over to the door, he turns to give his bugster a stern look. "Call if you need me for anything."

"Will do," Parad replies with a jaunty salute then, as Emu places a hand on the door handle, says softly. "Itterasshai."

And Emu freezes in place, hand gripping the handle with a white knuckled grip as a well of emotions washes over him. Slowly, he lets go of the door handle and turns to a concerned looking Parad. It makes Emu wonder what sort of expression he's wearing; wonders if he looks as overwhelmed as he's feeling.

It's the first time Emu has ever heard that word being addressed to him in his life.

Emu has someone to say that to him, now.

Someone dear. Someone precious.

Someone who's becoming more and more like home to him.

"Can you—" There's a lump in his throat and a burn behind his eyes. "Can you say that again, please?"

And Parad; who knows his history, who's been there right beside him through thick and thin for ten years without Emu realising it until much, much later—

Smiles.

It's different from the ones he usually sees; the cheeky grins and the impish smirks. This one however, is a smile; honest and sincere. It's warm and tender; soft at the edges with affection and adoration and speaks of _home._

And it's exclusively for _Emu._

Parad shuffles close and cups his face, bringing him forward to press a warm kiss on Emu's forehead with a tenderness that has tears streaming down his face. Then, his friend rests their foreheads together, gently wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

With that smile still on his lips, Parad murmurs in the spaces between them. "Itterasshai, Emu."

And for the first time in his life, Emu doesn't want to go to work. Wants to stay and not leave the person who is becoming more and more his home as each day passes by.

But he has to. He has responsibilities and Emu knows that Parad's house arrest isn't permanent and will soon be able to be with Emu wherever, whenever without consequences.

It's still hard though.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, Emu rests his hands on top of Parad's. Emu takes a moment to gather his bearings then, presses a kiss to Parad's palm before reluctantly stepping back to give his bugster a watery smile. "Ittekimasu, Parad."

As the door shuts behind him, Emu hopes that work will make the hours pass by faster because he wants to get back as soon as possible.

Emu has a home to come back to after all.


End file.
